


Mindfuck

by PolarKraken



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Muscle control, Other, body control, gland control?, look I tried to be creative here don't mind me, my venom is v tame sorry about that, sub!eddie kinda sorta, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Another Venom-helps-Eddie-get-off-fic, with a twist.





	Mindfuck

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [Reflex by an_aphorism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359710) and [Conjugal Love by zuzeca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527029), and pretty much any other piece of smutfic on this wonderful site.

Venom was a surprisingly fast learner. Which may have to do with the fact that they had access to the entire _eddieclopedia_ of western human society which was stored in Eddie's brain, even the things he couldn't remember himself. Certain social norms, unspoken rules, preconceptions and some conspiracy-esque theories he had tucked away deep in his subconsciousness and which dictated a lot of his decisions without his knowledge. 

They had accepted by now that they couldn't just act like an external "Id" to Eddie's ego and superego; that they needed to behave. Not to mention he had his own primal instincts he had to hold in check, which seemed to get amplified by the presence of his hitchhiker. It was scary how often and strongly he craved raw meat, junk food or sex. Aside from going out at night for their regular brain-food, Eddie's diet consisted mainly of chocolate, rare steaks and the ever present tater tots, which had become a comfort food for both of them. 

The sex thing was another problem. He was still neck deep in his Live Foundation investigations. He was giving interviews, either answering questions or asking them. It was funny being on both ends of this and he enjoyed it. He was finally making a difference again, unravelling all the horrible things which went on with Drake's horror dungeon, and every other big cooperation which had made business with them. Eddie loved to expose crooks, and this time it was personal. Not just because of what he went through, or Maria, or even Anne. 

No, as much as Venom was able to access his memories, he slowly but surely had been able to get glimpses of his body mate's experiences, too. It was hard to understand, Venom's thoughts naturally alien and too abstract for his puny monkey brain, but certain things he could pick up on. 

Confusion, pain, grief for losing their fellow comrades, even guilt for betraying their own species. On this very primal level he could understand what Venom had been through and even if they belonged to a dangerous alien species, which was out to destroy humanity, they obviously were more than this by now and he felt justified getting revenge on these so-called scientists for putting a sentient life form under these brutal conditions. They were in this together and he felt that Venom deserved some justice; especially after all they had done on Eddie's behalf. 

So yeah, he was busy, often out of the house for more than eighteen hours, and once he came home he typically fell unconscious in his clothes. He woke up wearing his pyjamas every morning, knowing by now that Venom took care of him when he was too tired. No wonder he wasn't able to get much action. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even want to right now, if it wasn't for the symbiote riling him up constantly. 

He was getting his relief though, in the form of jerking off in the shower. Quick and easy and no clean up, so perfect for his new, busy, workaholic lifestyle. Venom was always along for the ride, knowing from rummaging in his brain that it was something humans needed to do sometimes. Obviously they had made snarky remarks about it, but Eddie knew it felt good for them as well, judging by the fact that Venom went unusually quiet whenever he had taken care of business, turning from a slithering, restless entity to a purring ball of contentment sitting right at the base of his skull. 

He felt a bit bad for exposing them to these kinds of dirty things, after he had learned that symbiotes pretty much worked like amoebas, not really capable of anything like an orgasm. But it didn't seem to hurt them or have negative effects on them, and he even got encouraged to do it sometimes, Venom stressing that 

**If Eddie feels good, we feel good.**

Everything had been going a lot smoother than he thought despite the lengthy adaption phase, which made him a bit nervous. Things normally don't go smoothly for Eddie Brock, so he was awaiting something complicating his life once more. 

Even though he earned a higher income, Eddie had decided to stay in the area he had moved to once Anne had broken up with him. The new building was a bit better, his neighbours a bit less shitty, the apartment itself functional, but nothing special. He was barely home anyway, so he didn't see the need for anything fancier. 

Tonight was one of the rare occasions where he could enjoy his minimalistic home life, lying on his second-hand-couch, letting the TV illuminate the living room/kitchenette while digesting three times the amount of potatoes he had been able to eat _pre-Venom_. A free evening was rare, and Eddie contemplated if he should take a nice long, hot shower, the thought alone made the symbiote in him wiggle excitedly. 

"What you say bud, time for some self-care?" 

He mumbled, Venom's voice instantly rumbling through his mind. 

**Yess, Eddie, it's been a while.**

"I know right? Let's get going then." 

He said, about to push himself up, but his body suddenly felt like lead and he couldn't move. Venom usually only took his body over when he was in danger so his first instinct was to become scared. Wordlessly, he could feel reassurance flood from Venom's consciousness to his own and he relaxed again. 

"Can you tell me what's going on?" 

His question wasn’t said with annoyance; being with Venom had taught him endless patience, he was just confused. 

**Not necessary to get up. There's a better way.**

This didn't help at all. 

"A better way for what?" 

Venom wiggled inside again; then he felt his skin prickle where their head emerged out of his shoulder, seeping through his skin and sweatshirt, forming the all too familiar toothy grin, the opalescent eyes glimmering at him. 

**We observed, Eddie. We analysed. _Everything_. Our blood pressure, our hormone levels, the voluntarily and involuntary movements of muscles. We think we can help out.**

Eddie's heart went a bit faster. This was the first time since their bumpy beginnings that Venom felt like they could take over for something else than eating heads. He wondered what was going on inside this weirdo's head and tried to stay calm while he found words to explain to Venom, why this was highly inappropriate. 

"That's real nice of you, pal, but I think I'm good. I've got some experience with this, so you can just lay back and..." 

Venom squeezed him from the inside, which knocked the air out of his lungs, presumably to shut him up. 

**Your way is inefficient, takes way too much effort and energy. We can do it better.**

Eddie huffed, resigned. Venom's logical mind sometimes took him by surprise. 

"V, this sorta thing... It's not supposed to be efficient, it's supposed to feel good, that's it. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." 

Venom's head moved back and forth in front of him nervously, impatient. He knew the only reason they were still negotiating with him was because they respected him enough to not just run along with his body like that. 

**Will be more pleasurable too, Eddie. We know what you like. We can see.**

He felt a blush, a freaking blush, crawl up his cheeks, heating up his face as if he was a school boy discovering daddy's secret stash. Who knows what was stored in his subconsciousness that Venom was able to access. Would it actually make it better if these kinds of desires were met in some way? Not that he had anything to complain about his usual orgasms, they were _orgasms_ after all and therefore felt great. Apparently, his companion saw room for improvement, though. He cocked an eyebrow at them. 

"Okay, Mister I-reproduce-asexually, what are you planning? Don't underestimate the power of my right hand." 

Venom's head slithered before him like a cobra about to attack, but he knew this indicated deep thought, so he waited. 

**We're inside you Eddie, we're everywhere. We are more powerful than your right hand.**

Eddie scoffed, amused by the confidence. 

"Buddy, unless you come out and fuck me, I don't think you can make it any better." 

This was supposed to be a joke, but he sometimes forgot that Venom was bad at humour. At least his sarcasm. His suggestion seemed to agitate the symbiote. Venom obviously had less patience with their host than he did with them. 

**No Eddie, that's even worse. Would take way more energy to form outside of you. Just let me show you!**

He almost whined like a pouty child. Eddie felt guilty to drag them into this mess which was the human libido. It must be weird to feel sexual desires if your whole being wasn't designed to deal with this. Maybe taking control of it was a way for Venom to cope. 

Eddie shouldn't be selfish. It was obvious that they were serious about this and had prepared a lot. He chuckled a bit because of the agitated alien head, which was still nervously waiting for his permission. 

"Give me control of my body back, then you can have a go if you want." 

He felt the weight being lifted instantly, and then Venom's tongue slipping playfully over his cheek before they retracted into him again. 

"Can you at least tell me wha-" 

He couldn't finish his sentence. His mind suddenly got flooded with abstract impressions and sensations, skin on skin, heavy breaths, heat, _heat everywhere_ , strong pulses of desire and pleasure. 

Eddie gasped, clawing his blunt fingernails into the worn out cushions under him. He could feel Venom's presence engulfing his skull, going through the bone and oozing into his brain. He had never felt this before and it was a bit scary but Venom was there, comforting him. 

**Trust me, Eddie, you'll like it.**

He was panting, his eyes wide while he felt his symbiote crawling deeper. 

"I don't know, this is getting pretty intense already..." 

He could feel them chuckle. 

**Told you we're good. Now get this...**

Eddie outright yelled when he felt a strong burst of arousal seemingly shooting from his brain directly to his crotch, his penis starting to harden without even being touched. He pushed the heel of his hand against his mouth, nibbling at the flesh. 

"Holy shit, V...." 

Smugness radiated from the being inside his head before they did something again, making his whole body tingle and his pelvic muscles contract. He felt himself heating up, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It was like he was getting kissed and touched all over, but just in his mind. 

It dawned on him what Venom had planned now and he shuddered. His brain seemingly got squeezed again, waves of pleasure running over his body. 

**So many good molecules Eddie, delicious hormones for us to feast upon. Come on, make more...**

He pressed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself but this wasn't possible with the very active entity in his nervous system, triggering the release of more chemicals. He had no idea what exactly happened; he just knew he was becoming weirdly aware of his _glands_ and just how many there were, working his body into a frenzy. His felt himself harden more, not unlike his unwanted boners he had gotten in high school, but still so, so, much different, so pronounced and full of purpose. It felt like he was made for this. He was glad he was wearing his oldest pair of sweatpants, otherwise this would've been uncomfortable by now. 

Venom was working at him inside endlessly. More chemicals released into his brain and he felt how it sent his nerves on fire. They didn't stop there, though. Venom's presence started to move out of his brain and he could swear he was able to feel it drip out like thick syrup or tar, curling down his spine and then spreading at his tailbone. It wasn't like he could feel an intrusion in any way, it was just a certain heat which overtook his inner tissue. He knew this feeling, it was them taking over his body, but this time it was just on the inside and just around his pelvic region. It didn't feel numb in any way, but the muscles wouldn't listen to him anymore. 

His legs spread wide instinctively, one naked foot now flat on the carpet, the other bend and up on the sofa. Eddie held onto the armrest beneath him, watching Venom doing some really weird things with him. His muscles started to pulse, to tense up and relax again, and he hissed with the intensity. He felt the heat getting stronger when Venom overtook his prostate, that little bundle of nerves gay men loved so much and did something to it which left him crying out. His dick was starting to excrete precum without even being touched once. 

"Venom, man, this isn't funny anymore..." 

His muscles contracted all at once, and it almost felt like the first wave of an orgasm, but Venom stopped it in time. Eddie hadn't been able to say anything after that, he was just whimpering with the aftershock. Okay, no protest. His symbiote seemed to be concentrated; he couldn't hear any thoughts, just raw passion flooding from them, stimulating his insides. His penis was getting more sensitive with all the pulses of muscles and the hormone cocktail and what not, and the old fabric of his trousers started to become too much after all, rubbing at the tip. 

"Let me at least pull it out, it hurts..." 

Without missing a beat, a small tendril emerged from his hips, pulled the elastic waistband down and freed his poor penis from its prison and retracted again just as fast. His boner sprang into view, and it made everything just so much worse. He could see how Venom manipulated him, his dick twitching rhythmically as if he was stroking himself. But there was nothing, just his body going crazy. 

It was in a state which he normally only reached during a hot and long foreplay session, ready to go and primed for intimacy and ecstasy. But he was alone, or at least his body was. There was no one to hold onto, to kiss, to hug, no back to run his nails over, just him by himself experiencing some kind of virtual arousal. No matter how many weird chemicals Venom released into his bloodstream, this still made him feel bitterly alone. 

**Why are you sad, Eddie?**

Venom growled in his mind and he couldn't tell if they were annoyed or concerned. 

**We make your body do exactly what it does when you're aroused, but it's different this time. Why?**

He felt how the pulses of muscles got a bit weaker and the horniness in his mind ebbed down enough for him to form coherent thoughts again. He huffed and puffed before he answered, feeling Venom's impatience running through him. 

"It's great V, really, but humans are stupid and I guess... Inefficient. We like to feel touch, as well." 

**So when you feel touch, you won't be sad anymore?**

"Uh-huh..." 

He answered, a bit too exhausted and still very much distracted by his pelvic muscles which were Venom's muscles right now, to give a proper explanation. It tingled on his stomach and then they emerged, first their head, then broad shoulders, forming arms and finally hands, huge and intimidating. They were outside of him from their hips up, their stare intense and full of lust. Eddie was surprised he was able to spot these nuances in the nonhuman facial features.

The massive hands moved, not south but up, cupping his face in their palms.

Venom stared at their host. He was so beautiful, especially when he was at their mercy like that. They scolded themselves for waiting so long to do this to him. They let their shared muscles move once more, undulating and going with the flow of hormones they triggered in Eddie's brain gland and the one below, apparently called the prostate. Venom made a mental note to do some research about this, a bit disappointed about the lack of knowledge from their host. 

It didn't matter right now, though. They fed on his arousal, now becoming untainted by loneliness since they held his face in their hands, keeping intense eye contact. Eddie's blue-green eyes were wide, his pupils dilated, teary, staring back at him in desperation. Venom extended their tongue, slipping over his cheek again, caressing his chin and then resting the tip on these plump lips of his. Venom had found themselves staring at these lips whenever Eddie looked into the mirror and wondered what it was that was so fascinating about them. They just knew, they were wonderful and felt soft under their wet touch. 

They produced a low rumble when the pulsing of their pelvic region got stronger without their control. They shifted on their host, feeling what he was feeling, their body as one. The muscles contracted behind Eddie's testicles, squeezing this amazing prostate, both Venom and Eddie moaning out in unison. 

**Eddie, our body, so wonderful... So sensitive... I need to make us feel good, oooh Eddie....**

They tightened the grip on his face, the human actually parting his lips, their tongue slipping inside automatically. Eddie moaned around it and Venom could feel how the other's tongue was pathetically trying to wrap around their own. Flashes of Eddie’s secret hidden desires went through Venom’s mind and their grin widened.

They watched, these lips now stretched around the intrusion, round and puckered and perfect and Venom started to move their tongue in and out while they tried to make their muscles contract harder, faster, giving them both their much needed release. Eddie's lips became wet, dripping with their saliva, his face flushed with arousal and embarrassment. They could see the pleading in his gaze, hear his thoughts running through their connection. 

_"Fuck, V, whatever it is you're doing, don't stop, so close, so so close...!"_

Venom couldn't form human words anymore and instead opted for sending their feelings directly to their host's brain. Love, desire, the strong need to please, to be irreplaceable, all balled together and then thrown at Eddie and they could see the exact moment it hit him, when Eddie's eyes rolled back into his head and his body writhed underneath them. 

They enjoyed the feeling of their tongue in his mouth, the arousal in their shared system about to collapse any minute. They made sure to pump Eddie's mind full to the brim with their affection, tensing up their shared muscles once more, and then they themselves lost control when Eddie's body found its release, climaxing hard and strong and so, so long. 

Eddie cried out around the tongue in his mouth, his body arching backwards, eyes squeezed shut, a milliseconds later it washed over Venom as well, pure bliss and satisfaction, combined with something more than usual, Eddie's feelings more intense and directly mixed with their own, acceptance and care and safety, something not unlike Venom felt for their host and then it got too much and they lost their form, pooling on Eddie's chest and rippling with the pleasure like a lake during an earthquake. 

They slowly seeped inside into the warmth of their host’s body, feeling pleasantly at ease, the constant need to hunt or eat stilled for once and they moved through Eddie as if he was water, just to nestle at their favourite spot at the back of his neck, absorbing and releasing the hormones his host was excreting. They felt Eddie drifting off peacefully and decided to rest as well, hoping that they could repeat this very soon again.

**Author's Note:**

> I left out listing hormones or becoming too technical with everything, as Venom in this fic only knows what Eddie knows and I doubt Eddie is well versed in the chemical composition of testosterone and probably only knows oxytocin as the 'love hormone' lol
> 
> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
